the_daggersfandomcom-20200214-history
Sweet and Bitter
Sweet and Bitter is the fourth episode of the first season of The Island. It is the fourth episode of the series overall. Synopsis When one more goes to the island, everything becames more dangerous, because, by a path of darkness and death, the island will teach her "guests" one important lesson: trust no one. Recap Previously on The Island A car strangely stops working and crashes onto a tree. Six people walk until they get to a strange hostage. The six find there a deceased Peter, without his eyeballs. Michael opens the graves and frees the monsters. Death tells Nathalie that "the island is a puzzle." George La Dant summons the Nine Knights. It's night and Michael is sleeping. Nathalie, with resentmen, takes the Journal, her dagger, and leaves. Episode Nathalie is running in the middle of the woods when she hears some kind of strange noise. She turns around ans sees a shadow. She keeps running. A car is arriving at the island, driving fast, until it reaches the limits. Robson Benthern jumps off the car before it crashes. He stands up and starts tracking Nathalie and Michael, until he finds a black piece of cloth. By the time Robson finds the Strange Hostage, he enters it and find the deceased body of Peter Andrew there. He finds the secret stairs to the Lodge Attic and climbs up. When he gets there, he finds a green box with gold details. He opens it and finds there a strange dagger with a "L" on it. He takes the dagger and leaves, going east, where he got to a beach. At the beach, a little girl with a white hood attacks him, but he was able to kill her with his dagger. He took the hood, and runned back to the forest. Following the tracks of Michael and Nathalie, until he finds an empty camp, which was the camp where they stayed for the last night. Robson stops there looking for clues, then starts raining blood, painting his hood red. He hears a strange sound coming east, and starts walking east, until he gets to a place which trees are smaller then the ones at the forest, also, the grass is greaner and the trees are filled with fruits, and the sky is clear again. He keeps walking then he sees a wooden house, near a camp with lots of trees. He knocks the door, but no one answers. He grabs some small red fruits and some big yellow fruits at the trees. He tastes the small ones, but they are too bitter, so he throws them out. He tastes the yellow ones, and they are sweet. Very sweet. He starts to feel strange, and sleepy. He ends up by falling asleep, and the last things he saw were vermins entering his skin. Meanwhile, Lorena and Isabelle Benthern, Robson's sisters, and a boy named Brent Johnson, are driving into the island, looking for Robson. The car crashes onto Robson's car. As it, Robson later wakes up at a strange place he notices to be that lodge he saw before. A Sweet Old Granny comes in and tells him she rescued and healed him. She also offers him some cookies, and he accepts, starting to fall asleep again. Then, he takes something from his pocket, it's a small bitter fruit, and he is going to throw it out, but hears a strange noise from the kitchen. He pretends he is sleeping and keeps the fruit. The Sweet Old Granny comes in, and thinks he is "sleeping". She sings something joyfully, and goes back to the kitchen. Robson starts to believe something wrong is going on, and a strange sensation tells him to eat the fruit. He does it, and he is not sleepy anymore, he can clearly see what is happening. Meanwhile, Lorena, Isabelle and Brent get to the Strange Hostage, following her brother's tracks. They enter the house, and Lorena goes down to the basement, asking her sister to not close the trapdoor, while the other two stay at the Living Room. Then, Isabelle and Brent hear a strange noise, and find Peter's body, and a mysterious figure that closes the basement's trapdoor and starts going after them. They have no option but run. Robson, horrified sees the lodge how it truly is, a nasty place with bones and blood. The granny gets back to the living room, but now he can see she is a monster, a witch. The Witch sees he is still awake, so she offers him another cookie. He accepts it, but when she leaves, he throws it out and eats another small bitter fruit. She comes back and finds he sleeping, so she says joyfully "I will cook you", but at this time, Robson takes the basket and launches his dagger against her. She was able to block it, but he jumped through the window, and strangely, his dagger got back to his hand, like a boomerang. The witch screams, and he runs, only stopping for filling up the basket with both fruits: Sweet and Bitter. Meanwhile, Brent and Isabelle hear the scream, and follow it, ending up arriving at the witch's house. They knock the door. Characters Main Characters *Nathalie Hertimer *Robson Benthern *Lorena Benthern *Isabelle Benthern Support Characters *Sweet Old Granny *Brent Johnson Guest Characters *Little Zombie Girl Trivia Production Notes *The opening titlecard features Robson with his red cloak *The title of the episode references the fruits, the sweet green ones, and the red bitter ones. Episode Connections *The episode marks the Sweet Old Granny's first appearance. Her origins are later explored at The Duel and Rise of the Shadow. *The episode introduces Robson's Red Cloak, and also his Basket of Fruits *There is a silver bow at the basement. It's unknown if it's related or not to Katherine's Silver Bow *The Moon Killer's mask is not at the basement. Category:Robson's Timeline Category:Lorena's Timeline Category:Isabelle's Timeline